


Haunted House

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, Headcanon, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Scary, Spooky, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to a haunted house.





	Haunted House

Halloween supplies were just starting to pop up in the stores. Of course, Crowley nearly lost his shit. There was spooky stuff everywhere, and he found himself buying it. It was an impulse buy, but since he was a demon with unlimited money that didn’t really matter. The one thing that did matter was that he didn’t have a place to store it. Sure, he put the plant from Little Shop of Horrors with the rest of his plants, but everything else didn’t really seem to fit in with this flat. Besides, he was only ever really in his flat to care for his plants or when he felt like dramatically monologuing to God.

It was then he found himself carrying in his backs to Aziraphale’s shop. Aziraphale watched with tired exasperation as Crowley would hide various decorations. A rat would be placed behind some books. A skeleton was rigged to fall whenever a customer grabbed a rather sinful novel. Then, there were snakes just about everywhere. The angel would have complained if Crowley’s decorations didn’t scare the customers away. So, he begrudgingly let it slide. Besides, the angel saw more and more of the demon as he spent his time decorating.

“We should go to a haunted house,” Crowley mused while lounging on the couch. His fingers twirled around a rope spiderweb he had hung earlier that day.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and looked at the demon. “A haunted house? Are you sure, dear?”

Crowley smirked and leaned forward. “Of course I’m sure. Wouldn’t it be fun? If you get too scared, I’ll be there.”

“Oh, it’s not me I’m worried about,” Aziraphale said with a sigh and shut the book he was reading. No, he knew it was Crowley he would have to worry about after the actors would jump out at them. “But if you’re so sure you want to go; I don’t see any reason to not tag along.” That way the angel could keep an eye on the demon.

Crowley nodded his head. “Good, I already bought our tickets for tonight.”

Aziraphale sighed. It was going to be a long night.

–

The two stood in line. Crowley had his arm slung across Aziraphale’s shoulders – to keep the angel safe. He had a confident smirk plastered on his face. The closer they got, the more excited he grew. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was waiting for the roles to reverse.

“Please keep your hands to yourself,” the worker at the haunted house said. “Do not punch our actors, they are doing their job. If you find yourself getting too scared, tell them to please leave you alone and stop so you can pass through.”

“I’ll protect you,” Crowley leaned down and spoke with a husk in Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale rolled his eyes as they entered the haunted house.

It was dark and there were strobe lights everywhere. Rubber strips hung from the ceiling. There was a chain fence blocking off a portion of the room. Aziraphale looked around unimpressed. Crowley could be scarier at times. Then, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He glanced up at the demon who was looking in the opposite direction.

A chainsaw whirred. There was a scream. An actor appeared before them screaming while violently swinging a chainsaw back and forth. Instantly, Aziraphale found himself being used as a holy shield. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel and buried his face into the angel’s back.

“It’s alright, my dear,” Aziraphale soothed and pat Crowley’s arm while awkwardly shuffling past the actor. He was barely able to make it to the next room with Crowley clinging onto him for dear life. “Are you okay, Crowley?”

Crowley slowly unwrapped himself off of the angel and straightened his sunglasses that were barely able to hide that his eyes were completely yellow now. “Yes, sorry.”

Aziraphale chuckled. Just as he was going to say something, a zombie ran up to them and screamed. Crowley flung himself at Aziraphale’s body. This time, his face was buried into the angle’s shoulder. With a small laugh, Azirphale wrapped his arms around the shaking demon.

“Do we need to leave, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked softly. They had just entered, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to leave through the entrance. There was silence from the demon. Knowing that Crowley was too proud to admit he was scared, Aziraphale slowly started to guide him out of the haunted house.

The worker at the front raised a confused eyebrow at the seemingly two grown men as they left, especially at the one dressed in all black. Still, the worker shifted his attention to the group of four children eagerly talking about what was going to happen.

Aziraphale noted it was Adam and the rest of the Them and quickly maneuvered his way past them so they wouldn’t notice the terrified Crowley. Once they were a good distance from the haunted house, Aziraphale gently rubbed circles on Crowley’s back.

“You’re safe now, my dear.”

Crowley still didn’t let go of the angel. “I’m comfortable here. Not scared.”

“Of course not,” Aziraphale soothed. “We can stay like this for a bit longer if you’re comfortable.”


End file.
